User blog:TheAmericanDream/The Elemental Academy 2.0
Welcome! So, as most of you know, I proposed a few ideas at the start of the month. A good majority of the ideas were not agreed to and the entire idea was shut down by a disagreement. Recently, I sat down w/ Audrey in chat and I stated her my opinion of the wiki. I feel as though this wiki has great potential. Audrey has an awesome idea, and a good base. Her and Des have established something really good. It is however, very rough around the edges. The wiki needs a lot of polishing until it can really ''shine. The templates are rough, and somewhat tacky, the backstory behind the wiki needs work, and the coding needs a little cleaning. BUT, there is still a STRONG base for something great. I appreciate her creativity very much, and only wish to help her. I was a little more agressive, as you know I can be, in chat, but that is the base of what I said. We talked over it, and came up with a few things. 'New Propositions *Revise the 6 main elements. ::The Lunar and Ice elements are sort of misfits in the current line up. The other four are all related, while the other two don't seem to fit in much. I propsed the following: ::Remove the Ice element, and give the abilities of Ice users specifically to Water Royalty. We keep the "Lunar" name, just revise its abilities and such. We add a "Solar" element, in replace of "Light," as "Lunar" is a substitute for "Dark." *Revise ranking system/revise Royalty. *Renovate the current Element Symbols and tweak wiki design. ::This part is fairly simple and will be a "as-we-go" type of thing *Revise and edit the current histories ::This would require looking over the origin of the wiki and its elements. This could be handled mostly by Des and Audrey, with my assistance if they so desire. Your Thoughts! Below, please write whether you are in support of this idea or against it. Let me remind you this isn't some ''ideas or ''this idea but not that one. It is all of this. Feel free to suggest some additions or tweaks, if you have an idea to make this process easier. You aren't voting for this to happen, but whether or not you'd support it. Concerns *What will happen to the Ice Users, specifically Ice Royalty? - Xax **Solution: The Ice Users will become Water users, gaining the powers of a water user. Ice Royalty can become Water Royalty. We could invent a new royalty: Embassadors! They would represent a specific part of each element. Ex: Ice Embassadors would have all the powers of a water user, PLUS powers controlling ice. This would obviously have need for us to revise the powers and how royalty works and the system, but I believe we could do this for each element in a day each. This would also strengthen our rankings for characters. *Ice has enough culture to have its own element, and there are already too many Water Royalties. The following argument was brilliantly presented by Des: Ice was based off of the geographical location of The Far North, aka Russia, Scandinavia, Greenland. It being so far north, and the harsh conditions, created a seperate element that branched off from the Water Element. The fighting techniques, the element itself, and the culture that surrounds the Ice Element and Kingdom, are too different from the Water Element, to be categorized as part of it. If Ice would be part of Water, then Water must have some abilities similar to Ice, to be part of the Water Element Family. Can Water turn water into Ice? Can Ice melt ice into water? No. Thus, the different reasons why Ice should be a different Element. **'This one is harder for me to resolve. But I think I can/have. The idea of an Ambassador is scrapped. A new position in royalty is added, while the abilities of ice users are scattered amoung the Water elementals. I am using the Water Element to currently make a list showing the new layout of rankings I have thought up. I will post that below, in a new section. *New Idea for a royalty position - Knight/Guardian - Zee **This will be added and explained in the new ranking system. *Duke/Duchess need same powers, if not more than Knights. OR Prince and Princess be the same. Same blood, same powers? *The bottom tier needs more powers. *King/Queen Tier not needed. **All of these issues were raised by Zee. First off, yes, I propose the Knights come from Noble blood. While they are not in the royal family, they are given additional power in order to be able to protect the kingdom and other royals to the best of their ability. Secondly, the bottom tier has the SAME current abilities listed on the Water Users template, but generalized with the correct terms. I have added them so it is obvious. And thirdly, we could eleminate the King/Queen Tier, giving their powers to Prince/Princess, and upgrading the Duke and Duchess. I have done so below. The reason for Prince and Princess having more power is they are directly in line for the throne. They have thus been given more power (and responsibility). *Power Balance - Xax **I noticed I had not dispursed the Ice abilties well amoung the elementals. I have edited theme and tried to better apply them. *Many concerns about the Ice Element **I realize you're all comfortable around the Ice Element. It was here @ the beginning of the wiki, and has been around sense. The Ice staff quest could still happen, just under the command of the Water Kingdom or whatever. As stated, not many RP's even MENTION powers, let alone use them. The purpose of removing and reintegrating the Ice Element is having an Element that will make sense. Have 6 Elements that all relate well, and each have a "bane" or opposite counterpart. Water - Fire, Earth - Air, Lunar - Solar, Ice - ???. As far as the cultural argument goes, the history will obviously be re-written, and the introduction of the elements. In a sense, we are doing a soft restart of the wiki, yes changes will happen. But changes that will make this wiki better. Yes, some of your characters may lose power, and yeah you might have to change your templates around, but in the end we have a system that works and a wiki that is well rounded. We can look back on the list of powers for each level and do some editing so it's more balanced, but at this juncture, the system looks as if it will work well. Ranking System This is tailored to the Water Kingdom, as that is a main area of interest with my new idea. These lists, if adopted, will be made for the other 5 elements as well. Water Elemental Your standard water user would have the following abilities: *Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. This includes shooting water blasts, creating water shields/domes, and using the water as a body armor. *Aquatic Adaption- breathe underwater, adapt to water pressure, allowing them to swim deep as they please. This also includes the ability to tell whether any body of water is made out of freshwater or saltwater. They can also know their exact coordinates when in water. *Dehydration - absorb water. *Minor Cryokinesis - some control over ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. Duke and Duchess This is the lowest level of royalty. They are often cousin to the prices/princesses. They have the following abilities: *Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. This includes shooting water blasts, creating water shields/domes, and using the water as a body armor. *Aquatic Adaption- breathe underwater, adapt to water pressure, allowing them to swim deep as they please. This also includes the ability to tell whether any body of water is made out of freshwater or saltwater. They can also know their exact coordinates when in water. *Dehydration - absorb water. *Hydroportation - teleport across short or long distances through liquid water. *Biokinesis - using water to heal minor wounds. *Cryokinesis - control ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. Knights/Guardians/Other Name? This tier is the second ranking tier in the kingdom. They are tasked with protecting the other royalty and guarding each kingdom. They have the abilities of a normal user, with extra power added so they can protect the royalty and kingdom better. *Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. This includes shooting water blasts, creating water shields/domes, and using the water as a body armor. *Aquatic Adaption- breathe underwater, adapt to water pressure, allowing them to swim deep as they please. This also includes the ability to tell whether any body of water is made out of freshwater or saltwater. They can also know their exact coordinates when in water. *Dehydration - absorb water. *Biokinesis - using water to heal minor wounds. *Cryokinesis - control ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. *Ice Beam - shoot beams of freezing energy. Prince and Princess This is the highest ranking Elemental in each kingdom, aside from the King and Queen. They have absolute control over the Water Element, and have a few abilities no other users have. *Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. This includes shooting water blasts, creating water shields/domes, and using the water as a body armor. *Aquatic Adaption- breathe underwater, adapt to water pressure, allowing them to swim deep as they please. This also includes the ability to tell whether any body of water is made out of freshwater or saltwater. They can also know their exact coordinates when in water. *Dehydration - absorb water. *Biokinesis - using water to heal minor wounds. *Cryokinesis - control ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. *Ice Beam - shoot beams of freezing energy. *Ice Generation - ability to produce ice from palms. *Freeze Breath - freeze things in solid ice using breath. Category:Blog posts